Sammy's First Shot
by CastielIsMyGaurdianAngel
Summary: The youngest child of the Winchesters is about to get his first shot. It feels like hell for Sammy, but it feels fine for Dean. How's Big Brother Dean gonna help his baby brother? Dean is 5 and Sam is 1.


**Author's Note: This was inspired by a recent trip to the doctor's because of my allergies (God dammit, pollen…) and I heard a baby crying as he/she got a flu shot or something, and I thought of little Sammy getting a flu shot so…hope you enjoy this!**

_**Sammy's First Flu Shot**_

Taking two kids to the doctor to get a flu shot is pretty rough. John Winchester had to convince his 5-year-old, Dean, to go, but Dean boldly refused. His 1-year-old, Sam, had no problem with going. From Sam's point of view, he loved to go to different places. It always amused the toddler. After about an hour of arguing with Dean, John finally managed to get Dean and Sam in the car and get them to the doctor's office. While they waited in the waiting room, Dean started playing with some blocks and other arrangements of toys while Sam was quietly sleeping in John's arms, sucking on a pacifier.

"Daddy, is the flu shot gonna hurt a lot?" Dean asked, looking up at his father.

John chuckled softly at his son's curiosity. "It'll only hurt for a second, Dean. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Did you have to get flu shots when you were a kid?" Dean asked.

John smiled a bit and nodded. "Yep, I had to get them too. It doesn't hurt, it only feels like this." He said and lightly pinched Dean's arm, causing the boy to start giggling.

After a little longer of waiting, they were soon called to get their shots. Dean held John's hand and looked a bit scared, Sam was still asleep. Dean had to get his shot first; it was only one in the arm. John rolled up Dean's shirt sleeve and Dean grabbed John's hand for comfort. He shivered as antibiotics were rubbed on the area where he was getting the shot. The boy tightly shut his eyes and whimpered as he felt the needle go in his arm. Dean sniffled and wiped away a few stray tears from his freckled cheeks and watched as a nurse put a bandage on his arm.

"See? I told you it only hurt for a second, Dean." John said and smiled at him, lifting Dean off the bed and lying Sam down. John gently ruffled Sam's hair, trying to wake him up. "Sam…hey buddy, wake up…" He said softly. Sam yawned softly, slowly opened his hazel eyes and moved around a bit, making a few quiet little grunts. John had to take off the onsie Sam was wearing because the toddler had to get not one, but two shots in each of his little legs.

"Daddy, why does Sammy need four shots?" Dean asked, moving his hand by Sam's smaller hand, watching his little brother's tiny hand wrap around his fingers.

"Because it'll help keep viruses and germs away from Sam. If he didn't get the shots, he could get sick." John replied and gently held Sam's other little hand so he wouldn't get scared.

Sam squealed a bit as he felt the antibiotics rub against his legs and he kicked his legs around a little. John gently held down Sam's legs with one hand and rubbed the toddler's cheek with his other hand as a nurse put the first two needles in Sam's leg. As soon as Sammy felt the needle go through his leg, his eyes started to water and he started wailing at the top of his lungs. Dean winced and covered his ears.

John rubbed Sam's cheek with his thumb and kissed his cheek. "Sam, it's okay! It's okay, buddy…just two more and it'll be over!" John said to calm the toddler down, but nothing worked. Sammy continued to scream and cry, kicking his legs around. John held down Sam's other leg so a nurse could get the last two needles. Sam screamed louder and cried harder as he felt the needles go in his other leg. The nurse put bandages over the little marks on Sam's legs. After the band-aids were applied, John lifted Sam into his arms after he put the boy's clothes back on and rubbed his back; Sam hid his face in his father's shoulder and continued to wail.

"Sammy, don't cry! Here!" Dean said as he grabbed a lollipop from a nearby bowl and gave it to his little brother. Dean giggled as he noticed Sam's cries finally ceased, the boy took the lollipop in his hand. "D-Deanie!" Sam squealed and reached out to his big brother. Dean smiled and held Sam's little hand.

"See, Sammy? It doesn't hurt! Only for a second!"

**Aweeee, I loved typing this!**

**Another note:**

**The second chapter to "Come, Little Children" is almost finished!**

**The dialogue for "I Ran Away From My Problems" is currently in progress.**

**The second chapter to "An Angel, A Hunter, and a Baby" is currently in progress.**


End file.
